The continuation of a series of protocols designed to explore the relationship between whole body amino acid kinetics, studied with the aid of safe, stable isotope probes and the intakes of dispensable amino acid nitrogen. The objective is to seek evidence that a high intake of nonessential nitrogen decreases the oxidation of essential amino acids.